disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
ABC News Now
ABC News Now is an American 24-hour news channel offered via digital television, broadband and streaming video at ABCNews.com and on mobile phones. It delivers breaking news, headline news each half hour, and wide range of entertainment and lifestyle programs. The channel is currently available in the USA and in Europe. This station's "Talk Back" feature allows viewers to voice their own input through the submission of videos and personal thoughts on controversial issues and current topics. It first appeared on July 26, 2004, for a trial test, with extended coverage of the Democratic National Convention and Republican National Convention. On the 5th November 2007 Disney-ABC International Television announced plans to launch the channel in international territories including Germany, Spain and Belgium in 2008 on IPTV service Zattoo with more territories including the UK planned for the next 6 months, this marks the second international channel launched under ABC branding, the first being the UK general entertainment channel ABC1 which closed on September 26, 2007. Programming *''Tech This Out!'' -- Technology news and a consumer guide to the latest gadgets, hosted by Daniel Sieberg. *''Good Morning America Health'' -- GMA Health is a third hour of Good Morning America and also is themed toward health news and other health-related topics, airing 2pm/ET. Its predecessor was Good Morning America Now which was canceled due to lack of viewers. Its final broadcast was October, 2008. *''Inside the Newsroom'' -- 2x times daily, bringing you live reports from the hottest spots in the world. *''Money Matters'' -- Financial and economic news and tips right after the NYSE opening bell. *''Good Money'' -- Personal finance information for everyday consumers and small business owners. *''The Daily Download'' -- The day's most interesting feature stories, viral videos and stories from off the beaten path. *''Popcorn with Peter Travers'' -- An interview-based movie show, with today's biggest stars talking to Rolling Stone movie reviewer Peter Travers. *''Amplified'' -- Indie music and interviews, brought to you by ABC News anchor Dan Harris. *''TopLine'' -- Inside the political arena with Rick Klein. *''What's the Buzz'' -- The latest in celebrity entertainment news. *''World View'' -- Round-up of headlines from around the world. *''Now You Know'' --Living Advice and News Briefs along with Weather, Now You Know is ABC News Now's morning program. *''Chef's Table'' Breaking News During international Breaking News, there have been simulcasts of BBC World News. Availability Free online live broadcasting is available for America Online, AT&T High Speed customers, and Comcast subscribers. This online (live) service is not available outside the United States. The channel was formerly available via satellite, free to air, on Galaxy 28 at 89W, transponder 613 at 11955 MHz, vertical polarization. The channel is carried by Verizon FIOS TV, AT&T U-verse, Charter Communications, RCN and a number of other cable TV providers in the USA. ABC News Now was formerly available as a digital subchannel for many ABC affiliates during the 2004 Presidential election season; it has been replaced on most stations (particularly on ABC's owned and operated stations) by Live Well HD. External links *Official website Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:ABC